Adventure of 3 boys in The World Of Elder Scrolls
by Devandra1835
Summary: 3 boys found themselves inside tamriel can they survive?


I awake from my sleep feeling a little cold. With my blurry eyes i look around and realize i was in different world but kinda look familiar. And then i suddenly hear someone said

??? : hey you're finally awake, you were trying to cross the border right? walked into the middle of that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there.

and then i said

Me: Wait where am i? and who are you?

Ralof: My name is Ralof and you are in Skyrim.

Me: so im in skyrim?

Ralof: yes

Me: well that explains everything

Ralof: explains what?

me: ou umm nothing

and then sitting next to me is a breton

i ask the breton what his name

Me: hi there what's your name?

Breton: Geralt

Me: Geralt? that's a strange name for breton

and then he whisper to me

Rahin: actually my real name is Rahin

Me: Rahin? wait you're here to!! im Devan

Rahin: Devan? well its nice meeting you here, me and arif just got caught

Me:Arif? he's here too?

Rahin: yup he's at the other cart

Me:ok

Imperial soldier: shut up back there

Me: we should use our name inside the game

Rahin: Ok Devan, sorry i mean Alventus

Devan: You too Its ok Geralt

 **From this time i will use in game name**

 **Me:Alventus**

 **Rahin:Geralt**

 **Arif: Danvius**

 **Lets just skip this part and continue to helgen keep.**

Me: that was close one

Geralt: you know that dragon wouldn't killed us here right

Me: yeah i know that

Upon entering the keep with ralof

Me: hey there are 3 bodies here

Geralt: hmm i think the game add 3 dead bodies because we have 3 players in the game.

Ralof: we need to get out from this keep

Me: we love to but how we're going to get out with this binding

Ralof: oh yeah let me see if i can get those bindings off

Me: Thanks, okay loot the bodies

Geralt and Danvius: Ok

3 mins later

Me: okay weapons check

Geralt: Spark and Flames spell ready

Danvius: Sword with healing ready

Me: Steel Warhammer ready, okay Ralof we are ready

Ralof: good lets see if we can find the keys to unlock this door

Suddenly 2 imperial soldier came from the other side of the gates

Ralof:Imperials get down!

Me: Lets give them little surprise

Ralof: Attack now!!!

2 imperials later

Me: that was easy

Danvius: hey i founded the key

Ralof: good, use it to unlock the door over there

Klack

Ralof: lets go

20 mins later outside helgen cavern

Ralof: shhh get down...i think we're safe for now maybe, we have to stay away from this town because hundred's of imperial gonna be here soon, we should split up im gonna meet you at riverwood, see ya again friend

Three of us: goodbye Ralof

Me: okay you know the plan

Geralt: yup we all know what we are going to do

Me: Okay so we're going to go to riverwood but before that i need to clear the mines nearby you okay with that

Geralt: Of course

Me: im splitting up at the guardian stones

After couple of walks we finally arrived at the guardian stones.

Me: okay im splitting here see ya at the riverwood gate

Danvius: wait i want to come along with you.

Me: okay lets go

on the entrance there is one guard standing.

Me: can you take him out

Danvius: ok

He rush forward and stab the bandit directly to his chest.

Danvius: hmm ez fight

Me: loot him,and lets go

Upon entering the mine there is 2 bandits one of them is mining an iron, the other one is relaxing while drinking some mead

Me: lets get'em!!!!

Bandit: trespassers get'em!!!

My warhammer smash the head of the first bandit and then i charge to the second bandit and land my warhammer directly to his chest, after that i loot them and found 21 gold pieces in total.

Me:hey Danvius go up that platform over there and lower the bridge

Danvius: ok

After he lower the bridge 2 bandits shows up

Me: well well its time for me to level up

bandit: get him fast!!!

Me: not so fast

i swing my weapon directly to one of their head, suddenly i hear crack sounds it appears i have broke one of the bandits skull. Danvius suddenly stab the second bandits.

Me: thanks

Danvius: you're welcome

Me: i need to level up

i increase my two handed skill and chose the first barbarian perk

Me: come on lets push up

after five minutes

Me: finally we got out from that mine

Danvius: yup its nice to see daylight again

Me:what you got?

Danvius: umm i got 34 gold, 2 garnet and 1 nice steel sword, what about you?

Me: i got 78 gold 4 amethys 2 dwarven ingot and 1 imperial bow.

Danvius: where did you get all of those?

Me: There is a chest behind that waterfall you know, its locked but i can pick it

Danvius: what a lucky man

Me: hahaha so funny, lets go meet Geralt

after couple of minutes down the road

Geralt: hey what took you guys so long??

Me: Sorry we have problem with their chief

Geralt: okay got anything for me?

Me: i got a spellbook here

Geralt: Clairvoyance, this can help in case if we lost in the forest

Danvius: come on lets go im hungry

Me: ok

after a couple of chit chat with Gerdur not realizing its 5.03 pm i decided to go to alvor the blacksmith.

Me: okay you guys head to the inn im gonna go to the blacksmith

Danvius and Geralt: ok

Me: hi there i want to learn smithing can you teach me

Alvor: of course

23 mins later

Me: okay new equipment is ready. Fullset steel plate armor is equipped.

and then i go to the inn to get some food and rest **.**

 **End of part 1 hoped you guys like it**


End file.
